In modern times, businesses, organizations, governmental agencies and other entities often utilize websites and computing applications to further their goals and objectives. For example, a single company may provide a website, a mobile application for a smart phone, a television application for a smart television and even a desktop application that can be installed on a desktop computer or laptop. The information and functionality performed by the company's website is often the same or similar to some extent. For example, the company's website and computing applications may both advertise the company's goods and services, provide a contact form that permits an individual to transmit comments to the company, display a listing of products for purchase, provide a shopping cart which permits someone to add and remove goods to be purchased, or disseminate information on a particular topic.
Despite the overlap in content and functionality between the website and the applications, a company (or other entity) is typically faced with hiring separate developers to handle the creation of the website and the applications. For example, a website development company may be hired to create a website, and a software development company specializing in mobile applications will be hired to create a mobile application for the company. Furthermore, since applications are generally not compatible across different platforms, additional software development expenses will be incurred if the company desires other types of applications (e.g., applications for televisions, kiosks or vehicles) as well. Consequently, the creation of a website and computing applications can be very expensive.
In addition, from the perspective of the software development companies, the creation of computing applications can be an extremely complex and time-consuming task. In order to build an application, a programmer must have a certain level of technical knowledge (e.g., knowledge of programming languages and knowledge of particular hardware devices that execute the application). Moreover, even if a programmer has sufficient knowledge to create an application for one type of particular device (e.g., an iPhone), it is often the case that the programmer does not possess sufficient knowledge to create applications for other types of devices (e.g., Android devices or for a particular type of television). Depending upon the complexity of the application, programmers can spend weeks, months or even years developing a single application.
Hence, there is a need for a software creation tool that has the ability to generate one or more computing applications in an expedited, cost-effective manner that does not require technical knowledge.